El remedio de la mariquita
by Pandileta
Summary: Tras una nueva victoria, Marinette decide ver el estado de Adrien, quien había estado involucrado en el ataque, ya que no parecía encontrarse bien y no podía evitar estar preocupada por él.


**El remedio de la mariquita**

* * *

\- ¡Yo te libero del mal! - chilló Ladybug mientras capturaba al Akuma que había amenazado París bajo el yugo de Lepidóptero una vez más. Su compañero y fiel ayudante la observaba de lejos, mientras se mantenía en pie como podía. Sus poderes le ayudaban a sentirse mejor, de eso no había duda, pero no se encontraba bien, seguramente era por aquel resfriado que había cogido por el frío tiempo de invierno y sus patrullas nocturnas.

Ladybug se acercó a él y le acercó su puño, él sonrió e impactó el suyo con el de ella, alegrándose por otra satisfactoria victoria para el dúo. Sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de hablar sobre cómo les había ido, ni si quiera a las cámaras que acababan de llegar, pues el anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a pitar.

\- Vaya gatito, algo me dice que te tienes que ir.

\- El destino no quiere que te pueda acompañar un rato más hoy, _milady,_ pero créeme, soy más persistente que él - flirteó él, aunque tuvo que ahogar un estornudo.

\- Está bien, vete y descansa.

Él le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se fue, Ladybug tardó un poco más por culpa de unas cuantas preguntas de la prensa, y, sobre todo, de Alya, quien no dejaba de empujarse con los demás reporteros para conseguir una buena plana para su Ladyblog. Ella contestó de forma cortés, hizo especial mención de la ayuda que había recibido de su compañero felino y tras un par de respuestas más, se marchó por los tejados de París.

Una vez lejos buscó con la mirada el lugar al que quería ir. No quería decirlo en público, pero estaba preocupada por Adrien. El hombre akumatizado no era otro que el actor que iba a protagonizar el nuevo anuncio de Gabriel Agreste, pero al final fue su hijo quien tomó el puesto, haciendo que el actor enfureciese y que el Akuma terminase por dominarlo, preso de la rabia y los celos fue tras el rubio, por lo que había tenido que proteger a Adrien hasta que se encontró fuera de peligro. Lo que más le preocupaba, sin embargo, había sido el aspecto que tenía el rubio: estaba resfriado, con todos los síntomas que eso conlleva, por eso no podía evitar pensar en él, así que dejarse caer por su casa y ver si estaba bien era la única manera de calmar su preocupación.

Tras llegar a su casa y refugiarse en la parte donde estaba la habitación de Adrien, miró tras la ventana para encontrarse con un bulto sobre la cama del chico. Parecía estar hablando... ¿Serían delirios? No podía ver bien desde el sitio donde se encontraba, así que se apoyó ligeramente sobre el cristal, haciendo que éste cediese con su peso y se abriese. Ladybug no esperó aquello, por lo que cayó sobre el suelo de la habitación de Adrien. El chico se asustó y se incorporó rápidamente, con un aspecto terrible. Miró con los ojos entornados al borrón rojo y negro que estaba dentro de su habitación y lejos de asustarse, intentó limpiarse los ojos para poder enclarecerla, pero fue inútil.

Marinette sintió pánico bajo la máscara de Ladybug, pero al ver que Adrien no se movía y solo miraba hacia su dirección, se incorporó de forma torpe y, tras verse descubierta, se acercó al Agreste y le tocó la frente con cariño. ¿De dónde había encontrado el coraje de acercarse al chico? Puede que la máscara le diese superpoderes de muchas maneras, incluso poder acercarse al chico del que estaba enamorada sin temblar como una gelatina. Tampoco su aspecto ayudaba: tenía los ojos hinchados, moqueaba y un color rosado brillaba en sus mejillas. No sabía por qué, pero aquella imagen hacía que quisiera acercarse a él y cuidarle hasta que se recuperara del resfriado, por eso estaba allí, tomándole la temperatura ligeramente.

Él no apartaba su mirada de ella, haciendo que su corazón latiese a una velocidad anormalmente rápida. Tragó saliva y habló:

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Adrien?

Él pareció reaccionar a su voz, por lo que curvó sus labios en una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿Ladybug? - preguntó, parecía no creerse que la joven se encontraba allí.

\- ¿Sí? - respondió ella, aún con su mano posada en su frente. - No te preocupes Adrien, Chat Noir y yo hemos ayudado a aquel hombre, ahora estarás a salvo y...

Pero no pudo continuar, porque la mano del rubio rodeó su muñeca y pegó un suave tirón a la de cabellos azulados, tomándola ligeramente por la mejilla hasta que sus labios tocaron los rosados de ella. Marinette estaba muy quieta, aún sin creérselo, poco a poco comenzó a derretirse por dentro, intentando controlar tanto sus latidos desbocados como sus ganas de lanzarse allí mismo y rodearle el cuello para profundizar el beso. Por un momento se olvidó de todo y lo disfrutó. Un pequeño beso, inocente y lleno de ternura. Estaba inclinada hacia él mientras que Adrien le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, sin embargo era demasiado bonito para dejarlo ser, por ello volvió a la realidad: ella era Ladybug, una superheroína, y él era Adrien Agreste.

Antes de que entrase en pánico, Adrien se separó de ella con una tímida sonrisa y cara adormilada, haciendo que Marinette soltase un pequeño suspiro lleno de amor al verle.

\- Gracias - murmuró el rubio antes de acostarse de nuevo, tapándose con sus sábanas.

Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, su cara probablemente estaba igual de roja que su propio traje, y su corazón parecía querer huir de su pecho, pero no podía evitar sonreír como una chica enamorada (¿acaso no lo estaba?), le observó quedarse dormido, y tras un par de segundos más, abandonó la estancia, mandando al viento todas sus preocupaciones. ¡Acababa de besar a Adrien! Aquel día era sin duda, el mejor día de su vida. Dejaría sus preguntas para después, probablemente cuando Tikki bromease sobre el tema.

Era la segunda vez que estornudaba en la escuela, pidiendo en voz baja a Alya que le pasase otro pañuelo. Su amiga se rió y bromeó sobre su estado, algo como quedarse hasta tarde en su balcón, ella sonreía y se rascaba la nuca. Si le contase a su amiga...

De pronto Nino y Adrien aparecieron por arriba de las escaleras que daban al patio, justo donde ellas estaban sentadas. Alya aprovechó para hablar con Nino, mientras Marinette miraba de reojo al rubio que se encontraba a la derecha de su mejor amigo. Parecía estar mucho mejor, ya no tenía aquel aspecto que había visto el día anterior, aunque seguía viéndole completamente irresistible.

\- Por cierto, Adrien ayer pareció delirar por la fiebre y parece que vio a Ladybug en sueños - dijo Nino, haciendo que Adrien le golpease suavemente el brazo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. - Y no hablemos de lo que le sucedi-

Adrien le tapó la boca corriendo, claramente disgustado porque Nino contase aquello a Alya y Marinette, Alya estaba confusa, pero Marinette lo comprendió, riéndose al momento. Él había creído que era un sueño, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse, y aunque desease por todos los medios que supiese la verdad, prefería que fuese de aquella manera, porque si no se expondría a un peligro inminente. Le había dado vueltas el día anterior, y la verdad es que aquello era lo mejor para ambos, por lo que atesoraría aquello para sí misma.

Marinette estornudó.

\- Vaya Marinette, esperemos que a ti no te aparezca Chat Noir en sueños para besarte.

\- ¡Nino! - chillaron Adrien y Marinette a la vez.

Entonces Alya comenzó a reírse, y, contagiándose como había ocurrido con el resfriado, los cuatro amigos se unieron a su risa.

* * *

 **Esto es raro, nunca había escrito sobre Miraculous Ladybug, y aunque adoro esa serie se me resistía. He aquí lo que ha salido de mi cabeza, s** **iempre he visto/leído mucho Marichat, o incluso Ladynoir, pero hay que darle un poco de amor al... ¿Ladrien? Así que espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
